Before its to Late
by IncubusDreams
Summary: When something happens to Cameron House gets a wake up call to how important she is to him. He just hopes its not too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so this is my first one of House, so please be kind but constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway hope you like it 

Ch1

It was an hour past noon when Cameron finally got up from sorting House's mail. Looking at her watch she grumbled "Two whole hours, I spent two hours sorting _his_ mail and no I've missed lunch. He's probably downstairs hiding some ware trying to avoid Cuddy so he won't have to go to the clinic." Glancing around one last time to make sure she hadn't overlooked anything, Cameron hurried out the door intent on getting some nourishment in her.

As she rushed out of the elevator Cameron's stomach growled at her, encouraging her to get to the cafeteria faster. Once she was in line she quickly grabbed an already made salad and a muffin hoping that it would get eaten and that she wouldn't get called away. Just as she was about to pay the familiar sound of her pager made Cameron tense. Peeking at it she saw "Emergency…" flashing and quickly plopped her food down. "Sorry!" Was all Cameron had time to say to the cashier before she fled back to the elevator.

Bursting into the diagnostics office Cameron gazed around wanting to know what the problem was. What she saw pissed her right off, House snickering as both Chase and Forman handed him twenty dollars. "See I told you she would come running." House smirked.

"Why wouldn't I come running? When you paged me you said it was an emergency!" Cameron exclaimed exasperated.

"Actually," Forman said hesitantly, "you obviously didn't read the entire message because after the dots it says 'not!'."

"So what, you were so board about not having a case that you decided to place bets on whither or not I would bother to the whole message on my pager?" Cameron asked getting more annoyed by the minuet.

"Yup and it worked quiet well I was thoroughly entertained and I proved a point, now if you'll excuse me, my soaps are on."

Cameron fallowed after House and watched him prop his feet up on his desk and flicked on his portable TV. Walking in Cameron stopped and stood in front of his desk, arms crossed, staring down at him. "Were you planning on doing anything productive today?"

"I am doing something productive, but if you want to do something doctor related then go down to the clinic." House answered not looking away from the screen.

Giving up Cameron simply sighed and walked out the door. "Don't worry I'll page you if something comes up" House called after her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Later that evening Cameron was once again seated at her desk doing House's job, only this time it was there most recent patient report. She was nearly done when House walked in looking slightly shocked to see her. "What are you still doing here, its dark out, I thought you'd be home by now."

"Doing your job, just because we figured out what is wrong with a patient doesn't mean we don't have to record anything, or you know, declare them healthy enough to leave." Cameron replied blandly "I'm surprised you're still her thought you'd be home by now doing what ever it is you do."

"Yes, well Cuddy needed one of our late night trysts couldn't very well deny her that now could I?"

"No I suppose not." Cameron replied getting annoyed as House just stood there staring at her saying nothing. "Do you need something" she eventually snapped at him.

"My, my, aren't we snippy today." House piped, clearly enjoying her annoyance.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Cameron got up and shut the nearly finished file. "Yes, I am, haven't had a lot of sleep recently so I'm a little grumpy today. So if you don't mind I think I will go home and catch up on my sleep." She told him as she snuck around him to get to the door.

Following her to the elevator House made yet another snide remark, "Yes get your beauty sleep, we can't have you walking around looking like Frankenstein's bride, you'd scare all the patients away. On second thought come in like that, it would be hilarious."

Walking into the lift and turning around Cameron chuckled softly at the idea of Frankenstein walking around scaring people and said "Good night House."

"Bye, bye," House said as he waved childishly good bye.

Digging her keys out of her pocket Cameron let out a tired yawned as she walked to the door of her car. Quickly getting in and tossing her things into the passenger seat, Cameron started the car and prepared to drive home to what she knew would be a very boring Friday night. Not that she cared all that much she was way to exhausted to even entertain the idea of going out that night. If she didn't get a good nights sleep soon she might have to consider the prospect of sleeping pills, a thought she did not particularly enjoy. Though she didn't enjoy waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, from a dream she couldn't remember, either.

By the time Cameron was almost half way home a steady rain had started to beat down. Concentrating on the road ahead of her Cameron didn't see the big blue pick up coming barreling down the street, didn't see it run the red light. She did however turn her head at the last second and saw a set of headlights come smashing into the side of her car causing her vehicle to go spinning on the wet cement. A swift clunk on her head caused Cameron to black out.

Back at the hospital, it had been half an hour since Cameron left and House was just about to leave when his pager went off and Cuddy came running up. "What?" growled the moment he saw her.

"There's been an accident." Cuddy answered her face white as a ghost.

A/N: Thx I'll try to update again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry the last chapter was so short I'll try and make this one longer Hehe and please feel free to review. Now on with the show. :P Oh and please bare with me, my grammar and spelling suck and I haven't had time to find a beta.

"What do you mean there has been an accident? What kind of accident are you talking about?" House asked Cuddy becoming worried upon seeing the expression on her face.  
"There was a car accident, a drunk driver t-boned his truck into another car. The guy in the truck was okay just some minor injuries, but the woman in the car was badly injured, I'm not sure how bad yet, but she's just arrived." If it was possible Cuddy's face got even paler, and she looked down unable to look at House, "House its Cameron, were not sure what's going to happen."  
House snapped into action, shoving passed Cuddy he fled to the elevator as fast as he possibly could; wanting to be there went she came through the emergency doors. Cuddy snuck through the elevator doors just before they closed and eyed House carefully as he impatiently thumped his cane on the floor. As worried as she was Cuddy couldn't help but be interested to see just how he was going to take this.  
As soon as the doors opened again House was off like a rocket, heading straight for emergency. His timing couldn't have been more right because the moment he arrived, so did a gurney, and on it a deathly pale Cameron. Shoving one of the paramedics aside House took his place wheeling Cameron along, and watching her stats.  
"Hey, you can't just come barging up and push a paramedic aside, we have to watch her stats." The other paramedic said as House pushed his buddy aside.  
"Don't worry I'm a doctor I know what to look for you idiot!" House barked at him. "Unlike you, who probably didn't want to bother to go through the schooling, so you just became a stupid paramedic."   
"House?" a cracked, barely audible voice asked.  
Looking down House saw Cameron had become conscious. "Yeah, it's me." He said uncharacteristically nicely. His worry breaking through to the somewhat nice guy buried deep inside.  
"How bad is it?"  
House's gaze swept over her body, analyzing the severity of her injuries and saw they were indeed bad. She had two sizeable chunks of metal sticking out of her, and had lost a lot of blood. One scrap was in her right shoulder, the other in her side. Whether or not anything vitally was hit would indicate how good her chances were. "You look like a junk yard."  
Cameron only quirked her lips and moaned as she accidentally got jostled as they were about to enter ER.  
House was stopped at the door. "You can't come in, you're not sterile." The operating nurse said as he tried to follow Cameron through the door.  
"That can be fixed" House told her spinning around and ambled away to go get prepped.  
Five minuets later House was back at the ER doors scrubbed and dressed to go in and watch. He knew Dr. Morrison the man operating was good, but he still had to watch, needed to see that Cameron was going to be okay. The nurse once again protested Houses entrance, but gave up after a growl and the threat of his cane. The moment House could see what was going on his eyes fixated on Cameron and nothing else.  
For the next few hours House watched painstakingly as Cameron had the two large pieces of metal along with other various tiny scraps of metal were pulled out of Cameron's body. Watched as they made sure they found everything, looked on as they sewed up every suture. Everything House saw seemed to be happening at a crawling pace, and as every minuet passed all he could think about was the possibility that Cameron might not being coming out of the room alive. The idea of that possibility scared House more then he ever wanted to admit.   
As they finished up Dr. Morrison glanced over at House annoyed at what he could get away with, "We let you in here but I can let you into recovery, so please just listen for once."  
House simple ignored the other man and walked out of the operating room intent on getting out of the operating gown and wanting to be void of any witnesses that might recognize the look of relief on his face; Cameron was going to live.  
Not wanting to wait for Cameron to be moved House decided to try to sneak a peek in and just look at her clip board; to make sure everything was as it was suppose to be. Also he needed to avoid seeing Cuddy who was probably hovering around near by. She was the last person he needed to see her and Wilson would be the only ones that would be able to tell just how worried he had been over Cameron.  
After hovering around entrance for a little while, making sure that no one from the operation room was in there House snuck in. After quickly glancing at Cameron's charts House looked up to gaze at her. She looked so deathly pale and still that House felt the need to reassure himself, needed to acknowledge that she was still alive. Making sure no one was around House limped to Cameron's side and softly picked up her hand. Cradling it, he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb taking in her sleeping form.  
Suddenly, House heard the door start to open. Quickly dropping Cameron's hand he hobbled back to the foot of her bed and picked up the clip board. "Hmm, figures you can't follow rules. I thought that you weren't supposed to be in here." A familiar voice said from behind House.  
Turning around House found Wilson a couple feet away from the bed eyes locked on Cameron's sleeping form. "Oh, it's you. I never follow rules you know that." House snarled. "Any way it isn't like you are a stickler for rules, you're in here right now that means you are breaking one."  
"Yes but I was sent to look for you, so me coming in here is aloud, since you know, it's where you are."  
"My God, Cuddy sent you to look for me? What does she want that's so important?" House demanded annoyed that Cuddy would want to talk to him now of all times.  
Wilson shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask. Just go see, I'll watch Cameron if it will make you happy." Wilson offered sympathetically  
House rolled his eyes and growled, "You don't have to watch Cameron, I just came in here to make sure that the nurses are doing there job. Never can be too careful, don't want them to treat her for cancer or something."  
"That's bull," Wilson scoffed, "You know as well as I do that you are worried as hell. Dr Morrison said that you were rooted in place, apparently your eyes did leave Cameron's body the whole time" Wilson continued with a knowing smile.  
"Can't go loosing a good doctor to a stupid mistake, it would have looked bad. Cuddy would get mad, bad things would happen."  
"Oh you are so full of crap House! I saw you holding Cameron's hand through the window. Admit it you were scared."  
House scoffed as he limped past Wilson "I was checking her pulse."   
"Lire"   
"Were did you say Cuddy was?" House asked as he hurried lamely toward the door, hopping to avoid Wilson outing him on his actions.  
Wilson laughed, "You do realizes that by asking that question you're basically saying you would rather talk with Cuddy then talk to me about Cameron. You my friend have just inadvertently admitted to be concerned about Cameron, strictly because you are avoiding talking about her." Wilson then asked softly. "You care don't you?"   
House didn't look at him and whispered, "Yeah, maybe more then I should." then walked out in search of Cuddy. 

------------------------------------- 

House barged into Cuddy's office without knocking, pissed off at everything that was happening, and especially mad that she would want to talk to him now of all times. As he walked in he decided Wilson was way to smart for his own good.  
Cuddy got up from her desk as he came storming in, looking slightly shocked she spoke. "This is a nice change, for once I didn't have to search the entire hospital to find you."  
"No all you had to do was have Wilson pester me until I got so annoyed I actually came to talk to you." House replied sarcastically. "So what is it you want exactly? What is so important?"  
"Well since Cameron is in recovery and you are not allowed in there I thought I would take advantage of that fact and have a little chat with you." Cuddy said carefully.  
Grumbling House plunked down in a chair and put his feet up on Cuddy's desk. "What are we chatting about, because if it's about a relationship between us, I have to say," House leaned in close and whispered, "I don't think it's going to work out."  
"Funny," Cuddy remarked dully, "Actually it's about one of your previous patients. There was a complaint made about abrasive behavior."   
"So… You find this unusual?"  
"Normally no, however this time they said that it was your staff that was being rude and… aggressive."  
"What, aggressive, how?" House asked genuinely confused.  
"Well they said -,"Cuddy was suddenly cut off by the phone ringing. "One sec." She told house picking up the receiver. "Hello… okay, thanks."  
Looking back at House Cuddy smiled slightly. "House, that was Wilson, she's awake and out of recovery."  
House needed no telling of who 'she' was; he was on his feet and hobbling out the door before Cuddy could say anything else.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! Feel free to do more of it, but please try to be nice :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who review! It makes me so happy to know that people are reading this. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh and once again please be patient with me I still don't have a beta.

House stood hovering outside Cameron's door for about five minuets before he finally decided to go inside. He had already seen Wilson leave so House wasn't too worried about being pestered again. However there was still the possibility that Wilson had opened his big mouth and said something stupid. Then there was the prospect of Cuddy coming in. With that last thought in mind House entered the room and put a chair in the way so that Cuddy couldn't come or at least not without making a racket.

The moment House walked in Cameron's eyes snapped open and she eased her head up off the pillow to see who had walked in. Upon seeing that it was House Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth was so parched she merely croaked. Swallowing she tried again and managed to whisper "House?"

"Yup it's me; I see your awake now." House answered with only half his usual gruffness.

"You're still here." Cameron rasped.

"Very astute observation." He told her as limped over and poured a glass of water. Cameron started to speak again but got a glass of water put to her lips instead. Slowly drinking it she watched House a little suspiciously. "I had to make sure those idiots in emergency know how to do their job."

Cameron slowly pushed the cup away from her mouth, "That's not what I heard." She goaded much less raspy though still sounding tired.

"Oh?"

"I heard that you stood the whole time in the operating room, and then snuck into recovery." Cameron told him, a small smile making its way to her lips.

"Well aren't I just the noble knight making sure that my immunologist stays alive and kicking. You know how much of a hassle it would be for me to try and find another immunologist, especially one that could be so perky while I tormented them." House replied sardonically, hoping that Wilson hadn't told her about him holding her hand when he snuck into recovery. Damn Wilson for spying on him, and damn him again if he told her, House thought as he gazed around the barren room.

"Alright then why didn't you just leave after you came to see me in recovery, why are you still here?" Cameron asked oddly sharp minded for a woman who had recently awoken from anesthetic.

"I had to talk to Cuddy. How long have you been awake?" Hoping that if he changed the topic she wouldn't realize how stupid his reason for staying was.

"A while, Wilson didn't call you right away we chatted first, don't change the topic. You would have just left if the only reason to stay was to talk to Cuddy. You avoid her like she's the plague." House rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she had caught him. He knew he should have used a better excuse.

"Okay fine I stayed to make sure you would wake up." House barked.

"I already knew that, Wilson said that you did, I just wanted to hear you admit it." Cameron said yawing.

"You're tired, go to sleep. I'll tell Chase and Foremen what's happened, and get them to come say hello tomorrow." House growled at her halfheartedly.

"Thank you, for everything." Cameron whispered softly, closing her eyes she started to drift to sleep.

"You're welcome." Told her quietly as he shut the door, but Cameron was already asleep.

Not quite ready to go home. House headed towards his office to play his game boy, and to think.

-----------------------------

It was one in the morning when House finally decided to go home, but not before he stopped by to check on Cameron again. Something he had already done twice during the period of time he'd spent brooding in his office. As he walked down the hallway to her room he checked to make sure neither Wilson nor Cuddy were around. Though he figured they had already gone home for the night.

As he walked around into the dark room he glanced around at its emptiness thinking it should be a little brighter for Cameron, gloomy was more his thing then hers. Shuffling to the side of her bed House picked up Cameron's hand again he ran his eyes over her sleeping form. He couldn't help but acknowledge the feeling of relief that swept over him as he stood watching her breath. As he once again let himself know that she was okay.

Gently putting her hand down House limped to the foot of the bed to once again check her charts. Just like the last two times he had looked nothing on them had changed. Softly House heard the door open and click shut, look up he saw Wilson walk over to him.

"I thought if I waited around long enough I would catch you on one of your trips in here." Wilson said quietly, worried about waking Cameron.

"I'm just checking up on her before I leave." House told Wilson denying the number of times he come by, "I already told Foremen and Chase so they can check on her in the morning and I can sleep in."

"Sure, that's why two of the nurses say you've already been down here twice. Just checking on her before you were leaving then too?" Wilson inquired trying to find out just what exactly was going through Houses head.

"Damn it, stupid nosey nurses." House mutter under his breath.

"Look House, why don't you just admit that you were worried about her, it's just me. I already know that you are worried about her, so it isn't like your letting out a massive secret."

"I can't admit to it because there is nothing to admit to."

"Right, that's why you are here in her room at one in the morning." Wilson shot back not believing a word House said.

"Look Jimmy I'm not going to admit to that because there is nothing to admit to and maybe admitting to that would mean I was willing to acknowledge other things. So there." House snapped back.

"I'll take that as your way of saying 'yes I was worried'." Wilson said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm going home." House mumbled as he hobbled to the door. "I am board of your babbling"

Wilson only chuckled as he watched House carefully shut the door. He knew his friend cared. Now all he had to do was to get House to accept it and then fined out just how much he cared.

------------------------------------------

The next morning Cameron woke up two find that her room smelled pleasant, and that she had two bouquets of flowers sitting beside her, one of carnations and one of lilies. Beside them sat a small bear holding a get well sign. Looking around she couldn't help but recall a rather odd dream. She had dreamt that House and Wilson had been in her room arguing about something, maybe her, but she couldn't quite remember. All she could remember was that it seemed so real.

Cameron didn't get to dwell on the idea much longer because a kind looking nurse walked in. "Good you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Stiff and really tired, and I love the smell of the flowers."

"Oh yes, doctors Wilson, Chase and Foremen were in here leaving presents and checking your charts. It seems they don't trust us to take care of you." The nurse joked pleasantly.

Cameron merely smiled and wondered if she would see House at all that morning.

------------------------------------------

House ended up walking into the hospital at about eight thirty. He wasn't that late and the only reason he was late at all was because he couldn't decide if he should get something for Cameron. After finally deciding against it he had headed for work. The moment he walked through the front doors Wilson spotted him as he was coming out of the clinic.

Coming over he joked "I thought you were planning to sleep in this morning, you're barely even late."

"I decided to get a good start on my game boy; I left it in my office. There is this one level I couldn't beat last night thought I'd give it a go this morning."

"Yeah right," Wilson laughed, "You are so here to check on Cameron."

"Yes because I just can't go ten minuets without thinking about her." House replied sarcastically, walking by Wilson, ignoring the fact that what he said was edging towards truth.

"Fine be that way." Wilson called after his friend shaking his head. "Oh, and just so you know Cuddy is looking for you."

"Thanks," House yelled back as he stepped onto the elevator. Hitting the button he waited till it stopped on Cameron's floor. About to get out, House suddenly stopped when he heard Cuddy's voice coming down the hall from the direction of Cameron's room. Closing the doors quickly, House headed back downstairs to the cafeteria. The last thing he wanted was to run into Cuddy.

Walking into the cafeteria House cut in line and began loading his tray up with random articles of food. Getting everything to go, House paid for once, and headed back upstairs. This time he made sure to check that Cuddy wasn't anywhere nearby before he stepped out. When he didn't see anyone House stepped out and headed to Cameron's room.

Sneaking a peek inside, House saw that Cameron was awake and watching TV, and that there was not one else inside. Pushing the door open he limped inside.

Cameron's head swiveled around as she heard the door open, she was incredibly surprised when she saw who it was that had just walked into her room. Sitting up a little further Cameron flicked off the TV. Then turned and watched as House limped toward her carrying what appeared to be a take out carton. "Hey," she said sounding a little shocked, "I wasn't expecting you to come and visit. Unless this to ask for a differential diagnosis. Is this for a diagnosis?" Cameron continued her voice turning a little sad.

For once House almost looked a little awkward, "No this is to bring food, I need you better so that you're around when we need a diagnosis. I don't need you poisoned by what this hospital calls food." House said holding up the breakfast he had gotten form downstairs.

"Oh"

"Plus I can hide from Cuddy here; she already visited so I know she will wait a while before coming back." House informed her dropping into one of the chairs by the side of the bed.

Cameron chuckled a little, "Good to know that I have more then one use. So what did you bring to eat?"

"Well for me I got a Rueben and for you well what ever else is in here." House told her opening up the package as he crabbed his sandwich out and took a huge bite out of it. Then he dropped the rest of the food into her lap.

Looking down at the food in her lap Cameron picked up a piece of toast then opened a little packet of jam, and started spreading it on. Not knowing what to say she just sat there spreading jam to every last corner and waited to see if House would speak first. After about five minuets of silence Cameron got fed up and was about to speak when House finally broke the silence.

"So whose gifts do you like better Chase and Foremen's flowers or my food?"

"Well the flowers do smell lovely but I do need to eat, so, I'm thinking it's a tie."

House scoffed, "Must you insist that everything should be fair. Who's the bear from?" House asked eyeing the tiny stuffed bear seated between the two flower vases.

"Wilson left it to me this morning."

"Hmm," was House's only response as he popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

Before they could continue on with any more awkward conversation the door opened and a rather peeved looking Cuddy came into the room. When here eyes landed on House she started snapping at him. "You, in my office right now, we need to discuss what happened with that patient."

House heaved himself up and headed towards the door with Cuddy right behind him, just before he left House tossed a remark at Cameron through the closing door. "Heal quickly, can't do diagnostics if were missing a Scooby."

Cuddy yelling, "House my office now!" Was all Cameron could hear through the closed door, hearing that she couldn't help but chuckle. Putting her half eating food on the bedside table Cameron flicked on the television and caught the credits of General Hospital rolling.

"Shoot I missed the last half, and I was just starting to get into it, not wonder House likes it." Cameron stated as she began flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Finally she found some cartoons and settled on them.

------------------------------------------

As House walked into Cuddy's office he made sure that the door shut right behind him, right in Cuddy's face. Sitting down he watched Cuddy go to her desk and pick up a file. Before Cuddy could say anything, House spoke. "If this is about us Cuddy I told you yesterday, it is just not going to work out between us."

"Shut up House, this is serious. You remember the patient you had in here two weeks ago. Denis Richards, he was in with an unusual bite on his back, developed an odd infection that turned out not to be an infection. Do you remember?" Cuddy asked exasperated.

House nodded looking somewhat disgusted, "Yeah, the guy was a real jerk, had the hots for Cameron."

Cuddy gave him a bit of a funny look and said "Okay. Well the problem is that he is threatening to press charges on us. Maybe even sue. He said that he was assaulted and threatened by one of your staff. This is what I was trying to tell you last night."

"What, by whom?" House asked confused.

Cuddy looked awkward, "That's the part that confused me. He claimed it was Cameron, he said that she attacked him when he refused to go on a date with her."

House leaped from his seat, "Are you kidding me, Cameron? Only an idiot would try to sue on ground of harassment and say it was Cameron. Foremen is believable hell even Chase, but Cameron."

Cuddy sighed, "I know but that's what I was told and so know we have to deal with this and you have to talk to Cameron."

"Why me?"

"Because you're her boss," Cuddy said incredulously.

"But I don't wanna." House whined, really not wanting to confront Cameron on this issue when there were other ones he still had his own he hadn't admitted to yet.

"You are going to, and as much as I don't want to put this on Cameron, you need to talk to her today. Plus, since I don't trust you, I think you should go now." After some violent cussing under his breath House slammed Cuddy's office door trying to think of how he was going to talk to Cameron. This was going to difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Eeek I totally forgot to add a disclaimer the last few times :P Any way thanks again to those who reviewed here's the next chappy, I hope you enjoy it. Plus, please try to ignore any problems I didn't have time to get anyone to look over the chapter so I'll probably end up redoing the chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

House stopped in front of Cameron's room and hesitated a moment, trying to think of a good way to approach the matter at hand. Sarcasm was the first thing that jumped to mind, but for once House decided against it. He didn't want Cameron to think that he was going to fire her, only that he might be really pissed if it was true, which he doubted.

Barging in, as though he hadn't been hovering outside the door, House made a rather obnoxious entrance; despite the fact he had planed to be some what nice. "Hello Cameron, I'm back from my little rendezvous with Cuddy; she just can't get enough of me." House chimed sardonically.

House's entrance received a disgruntled look from the nurse while Cameron simply shook her head and smiled. "Can I help you doctor House, is there something you need?" The nurse asked, looking lightly peeved.

"Yes, you can leave me and Doctor Cameron alone so we can have a nice little chat. No shoo." House barked chasing the nurse out the door. Once she was gone House turned to Cameron and smirked, "Now my little duckling there is something I need to ask you."

"Umm, okay." Cameron said looking a little confused.

"What were you doing just now with the nurse?" House asked sneakily.

"What, that's your question?" Cameron asked annoyed.

"No will get to the main part later, just answer the questions."

"Nurse Joyce, whom you so rudely shoved out the room, had just finished checking my sutures. Actually I'm lucky you came in when you did an earlier and it would have been awkward." Cameron said teasingly.

"Damn it, I was moments too late, I missed the good part." House exclaimed as he sat down next to Cameron's bed, partially regretting not walking in right away.

"Okay what did you come here for, really?" Cameron asked eyeing House suspiciously as he twirled his cane looking everywhere but at her.

"Do you remember a patient we had recently, an ass by the name of Denis Richards?" House asked, no longer trying to avoid the topic.

Upon hearing the name Cameron stiffened and sat up straighter in her bed. "Yeah, I do, what about him?"

Cameron's reaction to the name didn't slip past House as he continued. "Well the jerk is trying to sue us, he said that one of us harassed and assaulted him."

"What!" Cameron said jerking forward, then yelping in pain as she put to much stress on her stitches.

House's stood quickly; his hand stretched forward and gently grasped Cameron's good shoulder and eased her back, then moved to check her stitches. Before his hand even touched her side Cameron swatted it away. "Don't House, I'm fine." She told him smiling at his concern. "Now tell me what the hell this guy said?"

"I'll tell you if you let me take a look at your shoulder and side, I want to make sure you didn't just do something incredibly stupid." House told her reaching over to her shoulder again.

"Fine," Cameron grumbled exposing her shoulder, "Now will you tell me what that jerk claimed."

"He claimed that you attacked him when you asked him out and he turned you down." House growled as he carefully examined Cameron's stitches for any abnormalities.

Hearing this Cameron jerked backward again smacking her hand on House's head and straining the sutures in her side. "Ouch!" Cameron yelped touching her side.

"Let me see," House grumbled as he moved Cameron's blanket out of the way, revealing teddy pajama bottoms. "Nice PJs Cameron," House smirked moving Cameron's shirt a little so he could check her largest cut. Other then a bit of reddening from irritation it seemed fine, so House backed away quickly. "You're fine."

"That's what I told you," Cameron grumbled at him. "Anyway did that jackass really claim that I got violent because he turned me down for a date?"

"That's what Cuddy said, and that means it has to be right."

"I can't believe it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"What? That he's going to report something that is false, or is it true?" House asked.

Cameron gave House an evil glare that could rival even his own, "Are you saying you think it's true?"

"No"

"Good, it's not. What I meant was I couldn't believe the guy would twist everything around like that. I turned him down not the other way around. It was Denis that tried to harass and assault me." Cameron stated now looking as if she might cry.

House on the other hand was hardly ready to cry, his expression was leaning more towards irate. "Why didn't you say anything, the guy would have been dead faster then his illness could ever kill him, Foremen would have seen to that." House said, not mentioning the fact that he would be at the top of the list to kill the bastard.

"The guy was sick I was more worried about fixing him then pressing charges." Cameron explained softly.

"Bloody Hell Cameron you are too nice!" House yelled getting up and limping toward the door. "Get some sleep. I'll go talk to Cuddy."

As Cameron watched House storm out of her room she slumped back against her pillow exhausted from the conversation and on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening now. Flicking on the television she found a cartoon before nestling into her pillow. As she drifted off to sleep she allowed herself to acknowledge the fact that House had defiantly been worried about her, and that maybe she was finally getting somewhere.

------------------------------------------

For the second time in less then twenty-four hours House found himself actually looking for Cuddy. Once again he found Cuddy in her office and wasted no time in making a loud entrance. "The guy is full of crap. He was the one that assaulted Cameron, only she was too nice to say something about it."

Cuddy who had been on the phone hung up and glanced up at House, "It figures that you wouldn't care that I was on the phone. I take it the guy you are talking about is Denis Richards."

"No I was talking about Wilson." House snapped sarcastically.

"Oh good, and here I thought you might be here for something important." Cuddy cracked back.

"Richards came onto Cameron, and because she wouldn't let him into her pants he got aggressive about it. So now it's your turn to call the lawyer and file charges." House said smugly and turned and left the office.

Cuddy just shook her head as she watched him leave, and then picked the phone up again to do just what House had suggested.

------------------------------------------

Deciding that it was time for lunch House headed down to the clinic to find Wilson. In the time it took to get from Cuddy's office to the clinic doors House managed to make two nurses cry and embarrass an intern. So by the time House burst into exam room three to talk to Wilson, he was in a slightly better mood. "Lunch time," House sung offensively.

"With a patient," Was all Wilson said to House.

"This is big, it's about Cameron." Ended up being all House needed to say.

Wilson took his tongue depressor out of the man's mouth, wrote down a proscription and gave it to the man. "Take one twice a day until it these run out."

"Thanks" the guy croaked as he walked out the door, sneaking past House.

Wilson then looked at House, "Okay so what's up with Cameron that's so important you have to bug me while I'm working?"

House leaned heavily on his cane, "The Richards guy we treated a little while ago is trying to press charges and sue the hospital."

"Oh God, House. What did you do know, and what does this half to do with Cameron?" Wilson asked trying to imagine what House had done to the man.

House shoved Wilson out the door as he answered the question. "It wasn't me, the guy is trying to say that it was Cameron that harassed and assaulted him"

Wilson laughed, "Your joking." House just glared at him, "Okay you're not joking. You do realize this is Cameron we're talking about, the women can't even been mean to you, hell she likes you. What does that say about her inability to be violent?"

"Well you and I know that, but the lawyers don't" House sneered, "Plus it was the other way around Richards attacked her, only like we just said Cameron is too bloody nice"

"So she didn't say anything?" Wilson asked surprised.

"No!" House barked, leading Wilson towards the cafeteria.

Wilson just followed meekly behind, letting House lead the way, "Well, what ever happened couldn't have been too horrendous or no matter what, she would have said something."

"That's beside the point; the point is something happened that shouldn't have."

Wilson shrugged helplessly, "Well, what do you want me to say, 'that I think we should go get Foremen and the three of us can go beat the tar out the bastard'? I think the only thing that can be done is to have Cuddy talk to the lawyers."

As they entered the cafeteria line House grabbed a tray before speaking again. "I liked your first idea better; it has been a while since I've had a good fight." Glancing over at Wilson's tray House stole the bottle of coke sitting on it before continuing sarcastically, "If we got caught do you think I could plead self defense. He attacked me first so I beat him to a pulp with my cane."

"I think you should talk to Cuddy and let her deal with it." Wilson said as they came up to the cashier.

"Party pooper," House pouted at Wilson, and then said to the cashier "We're together," Before leaving Wilson to pay.

Sitting down Wilson asked House seriously, "Have you told Cuddy what Cameron said yet?"

"Yes, and she's is already phoning about the charges." House told him as he bit into the burger Wilson had paid for.

"So then why are we discussing options if it's taken care of?"

"I wanted to know what you thought." House told him nonchalantly.

Wilson gave him a suspicious look, "Why do I not believe you, is there something else you aren't sharing. Like something more to do with Doctor Cameron?"

"There is nothing to share about Cameron," House answered nonchalantly "Although, I would like to know why you told Cameron that I was glued to the spot the entire time she was being operated on?"

Wilson shrugged innocently, "I simply answered her questions. Cameron had asked were you had gone after she saw you, so I told her."

"Lie, is the concept of non truths foreign to you?" House growled, annoyed at Wilson's reasons for telling Cameron.

"No, I have you for a friend remember. I just saw no point in not telling her. Besides you aren't supposed to care."

"Who said I did?" House asked glaring.

Wilson didn't bother to answer the question, fearing that it would lead to House pulling back farther from his feeling. Ignoring House icy blue stare Wilson put his head down and concentrated on his food. Neither of them said anything else and they quickly shoveled down their food in stony silence.

----------------------------------------------

As soon as House had finished his meal he had left Wilson alone at the table and headed back to his office. Once inside House dropped into his chair and put his feet up on his desk. Turning on his Ipod, House blasted the speakers and picked up his PSP and started on his latest game. House had just beaten the second level when Cuddy came striding through his door, looking like a pissed stock broker in her black skirt suit.

Looking up House yelled over the music, "Damn, I knew I should have locked the door. Guess I will have to learn the hard way."

"Turn the music down!" Cuddy hollered at him as she walked up to his desk.

"Why?" House asked smugly as he put down his PSP and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because," Cuddy bellowed as she leaned across the desk and yanked out the cord to House speakers, silencing the room. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh you're no fun." House pouted at her.

"Yup, life's a bitch," Cuddy said sounding tired. "I talked to the lawyer he is going to deal with it but I don't know the details right now. And I have a new case for you." Dropping a file on the desk she turned on her heal and strode out the door.

"That was odd." House mutter to himself as watched Cuddy storm out of his office with hardly any goading. Picking up the folder House quickly scanned the case before he paged Foremen and Chase. Not wanting to just sit and wait House went back to his game until they arrived, but didn't bother to turn his music back on.

------------------------------------------

Cameron woke up just before one and decided that she was board of just laying around. Carefully sitting up she slowly swung her legs so they hung off the side of the bed. Gently easing herself to the floor Cameron grabbed the stand of her IV for stability. Standing erect she looked around her room victoriously, noting how warm feeling it was due to all the presents people had brought in that morning.

Leaning heavily on her IV stand Cameron made her way towards the door and eased it open, to peek out. Glancing up and down the hall she saw that none of her usual nurses were around, so there wouldn't be anyone around to stop her from taking a small walk. Being incredibly mindful of her stitches Cameron moved as quickly as she dared towards the elevator, not wanting to be caught before she even got away.

As soon as she got inside Cameron closed the elevator doors and hit the button to the diagnostics department. Leaning against the wall Cameron caught her breath as the elevator stated then stopped. When the doors opened she straightened up and headed out. Keeping one hand grasped on the metal of her stand and the other braced against the wall Cameron slowly made her way down the hall. Since she was on a different floor she was no longer worried that her nurses would catch her. Although she did feel rather awkward walking around in her pajamas, after all teddy bear covered pants were not that commonly found on adults.

As she walked up to the conference area Cameron looked in the window and saw that Chase and Foremen were seated feet on the table while House was at the white board. It looked like a diagnosis was about to start. Hurrying as fast as her aching body would allow Cameron went to the door, and with a little bit of effort, swung it wide open. "Looks like I decided to go for a walk at just the right time. It seems I made it for the diagnosis." Cameron told the gleefully, happy that she had made it so far.

The sound of her voice was enough to make Chase and Foremen's heads to whip around and stare at her in shock. It even had House staring at her as he leaned on his cane, sporting an odd expression on his face and an even more unusual look it his icy blue eyes. It was a look which greatly resembled a humored admiration. Cameron couldn't help but wonder if her crawling out of bed and dragging her self all the way to diagnostics had some how impressed him.

"Did you miss us so much that you dragged your self all the way down here to come see us?" House asked sarcastically.

Cameron simply ignored House's sarcasm and sat down in the nearest chair as best she could unaided. Chase and Foremen seemed too stunned to move and House just stood watching her, annualizing her.

"If you don't want to answer whither or not you missed us would you at least share how it is you escaped?" House inquired plainly.

Shifting her gaze from Chase and Foremen to House Cameron chose her words carefully, "What makes you say that I escaped?"

"Because there is no way that the staff would let you out for a random walk after the condition you were n last night." House scoffed.

Cameron's gaze shifted away taking in the familiar surroundings of the room rather then looking at House's accusing stare. "There wasn't anyone around so I just snuck out of my room and hobbled to the elevator." She told him, her eyes fixed on the coffee pot.

"So the nursing staff is upstairs right now and they have no idea you are missing?" Chase asked half smiling.

Foreman chuckled taking his feet off the table "You do know that when the nursing staff walks in and see an empty bed they're going to flip?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Cameron answered looking ashamed.

"Don't worry Cameron; a good run around the hospital will be good for them. Keep them on their toes." House told her laughing dryly. Then turning to the black board he uncapped the marker and began writing symptoms. "Since you are here you can help us, you can talk there is no reason you shouldn't be useful. So, what's differential diagnosis, people?"

Cameron smiled as Chase and foremen started giving suggestions, he wasn't going to make her leave. He must remember what it felt like to be locked in a room board as the dickens Cameron thought gazing at House before piping in with an opinion of her own. "It could be Lupus."

---------------------------------------

Else were, Cuddy received a call at about quarter after one from a semi frantic nurse, informing her that Dr. Cameron was missing from her bed. Cuddy thanked her and quickly left her office to head for the diagnostics. She had a feeling it would be the first place that Cameron would head to.

As she walked up towards the conference door Cuddy looked for Cameron preparing to have to yell at House to get Cameron back to bed. When she got closer and got a good look inside Cuddy found a small surprise.

Although Cuddy knew that she should make Cameron leave and return to her bed right away what she saw made her change her mind. Cameron was simply sitting heavily in a chair giving her input on the case her eyes following House around keenly. That wasn't all that surprising but House constantly flicking his eyes in at her in worry was. It was very discreet enough so that she was surprised she even noticed it, but that worried look told Cuddy that House would make sure Cameron went to bed the moment she needed too.

Unfortunately before she could sneak away unnoticed House glanced at her. Cuddy ignored his icy glare and motioned towards Cameron before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I just want to let you know that I broke my wrist so the errors may be a little more frequent because of it and things may take longer to type. Plus the person that's was going to edit my chapters is going on vacation for I am not quiet sure how long, so if someone would like to help me out it would be appreciated. Please let me know. Thx!

P.S. Thanks to those who gave ideas: D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing: (

"Okay, Chase talk to the patient, find out any history that might be important." House barked at the Australian, and then turned to Foremen, "Run an MRI, look for any signs of cancer." as soon as they left House turned towards Cameron.

"I need to get back to bed." Cameron told House as she attempted to get up from her seat.

"I know, and that's where I am going to take you." House told her as he limped toward her.

"I can get there my self." She told him, determinedly trying to rise out of her seat before he got any closer.

"Yes you can, and that's why you haven't gotten out of your seat yet."

"I'm just taking my time,"

"Okay, what ever you say," House said obnoxiously as he stopped in front of her and offered his hand.

Surprise to see the offered appendage Cameron gave in and tentatively took House's hand. Eyeing him wearily she asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"What, can't one cripple help another cripple?" House asked with a fake look of hurt, as he pulled Cameron gently to her feet.

"Thank you."

"Slow learner, aren't you? Don't thank me or I will stop helping you. And that won't be good, you'd fall over, hurt yourself more and then Cuddy would kill me for killing you."

"Fine, I don't need your help." Cameron declared, pulling away from the support of his arm. Which was the only thing helping her stay upright other then her IV stand, and it turned out not to be enough. With the extra support suddenly missing Cameron quickly lost her balance and fell forward.

Expecting something to happen, House nimbly snuck his arm out just in time. Grabbing her just under the ribs, House narrowly missed the stitches in her side, as he pulled her up right. "See I told you it would cause problems," House chided victoriously, "Now are you going to thank me for saving you, cause that might create more problems?"

"Fine I won't thank you. I'll nod to show you that I am grateful." Cameron told him backing away from him trying to ignore the butterflies that had begun swimming around in her stomach the moment House touched her.

"Well that's kind of a 'thank you' but I'll forgive you this time."

Cameron just glowered and pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to leave now. I've helped, but now I have to go back to my room before one of my nurses' notices that I'm missing and call Cuddy. I don't need people scouring the hospital looking for me."

House smirked, "Too late for that, Cuddy walked by a moment ago, I assume she was looking for you. However she didn't come in she just walked by so she must have figured we would take care of you. Of course Chase and Foremen were still in the room, so it may have been them she trusted to get you back to your room."

A look of confusion flashed across Cameron's face before she shrugged and turned away, slowly making her way to the door. "I can't imagine that Cuddy would just walk by if she saw that I was out of bed. But that seems like a stupid thing to lie about." Cameron said coming to a stopped then looked back at him suspiciously. "Although you would lie about almost anything if you thought it would provide some entertainment."

House feigned hurt. "I am crushed!" he told her hand over his heart.

Cameron ignored him and continued slowly out the door. House hesitated a moment before hobbling after her walking just behind and to the left of her. He wanted to help should something happen. Not to mention it gave him the perfect excuse to be nearby without being suspicious.

As they walked back to her room Cameron could barely focus on anything, her attention was locked on House and his proximity. Even though she knew he was only that close because he feared she might fall again, Cameron aloud herself to dwell a moment on the idea that he might be close simply because he wanted to be. Cameron was so focused on Houses that she didn't notice the worried looks she got on the elevator. Nor did she notice that her nurses had spotted her getting on off the elevator.

"Dr. Cameron, where have you been?" Cameron's young nurse Joyce, asked her, worry written all over her face as she ran up to Cameron. As she got there she noticed House's nearness. Turning to him she attempted to scowl and scold him. "Doctor House, I cannot believe you would risk one of your doctor's health care just to have them work on a case."

As soon as Cameron heard the words leave the nurse's mouth she knew that problems were about to arise. Quickly before House could say anything Cameron tried to correct the nurses assumption. "Joyce, you made a mistake, I left the room, doctor House-."

That was as far as Cameron got because House interrupted her. "Are you saying that I intentionally put Cameron in danger for kicks? Do you think I'm some incompetent trainee, you useless excuse of a nurse? Guess what, I am a doctor, went to school for all that time you know, unlike you who probably went to school for what two years. So why don't you run off and empty some bed pans."

House's words seemed to hit home because the young nurse's eyes filled with tears as she turned on her heal and ran the other way. Cameron sighed as she glanced at House, "You don't know how to be nice do you? I liked that nurse, she was kind."

"She was an incompetent, doorknob; she didn't have the common sense to know not to bother me."

"She is new and has probably never heard of you." Cameron explained as she walked into her room.

"Oh yes and that's why she knew my name when we walked up because she had no idea who I was. Please, Cuddy makes sure every nurse knows who I am so they don't do something stupid like that one just did." House told her as he followed Cameron into her room.

Cameron just sighed as she slowly climbed back into bed, "Fine, but it wouldn't kill you to be… less cruel, maybe even nice."

"How do you know that, I have been mean for so long that it may very well kill me to be nice."

Shaking her head Cameron just leaned back against the plain white pillows of her bed and yawned. "Okay, continue to be cynical, but right now all I want to do is sleep not argue with you about your incapability to be nice."

"Get some rest, and no more wandering the hospital trying to help us. Cuddy will get mad and I don't need her trying to jump my bones any more then she already does. Man that woman needs to get laid."

"Okay so you're just going to come here and what, bring the white board with you?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Now be good and watch some soap. Bye, bye." House told her obnoxiously as he exited the room.

Cameron just smiled as he left the room and found herself doing as he suggested as she prepared for a nap.

----------------------------------------------------

House quickly scurried away from Cameron's room, he needed to find Wilson. He didn't like all the butterflies he had felt when he had helped Cameron to her room. Worry was something he could deal with, not butterflies. Fuzzy feelings were not aloud, they would clash with his daily doses of misery.

House successfully cornered Wilson in his office, and quickly shut and locked the door before Wilson could even voice his surprise at the unsuspected visit. By the time House turned around Wilson had found his voice. "You do know that if you are trying to hide from Cuddy you are going about it the wrong way, when she is looking for you the one of first place that she comes is here and asks if I have seen you."

"Good to know, but that's not why I'm here." House informed him leaning heavily on his cane.

Wilson gave him a confuse look, "then why are you here?"

"I came to see if my main man, Jimmy, wanted to go out to night, you know hit up the bars, get plastered."

Wilson hesitated a moment then nodded. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do, I am a divorcé now."

"Great, meet you there at eight." House told him breezing out of the room as quickly as he came in.

With plans to go drinking and get Cameron out of his mind in place for latter that night, House made his way back to his office quite relieved. Unfortunately a pair of nurses ran over his toes as he was getting of the elevator and the string of cusses that left his mouth sent them off in tears. Pleased by the looks of horror that he had just received, House let an evil smirk grace his lips as he headed towards his office.

As he passed the conference room House saw that his two functioning lackeys had returned from their duties. Wanting to know the results of the tests House made a quick detour into the room. Deciding to be as obnoxious as possible House sang out obnoxiously "How have my little duckling been doing?" Going over to the white board he picked up the pen and turned back around to look at them. "What did the tests show?"

"The MRI showed a tumor it is small, barely noticeable, but it's is infringing on her esophagus." Foremen offered putting down his news paper.

"Everything else was clean and her History says that her mother had breast cancer but recovered." Chase put in.

"Okay, good. Now go biopsy that tumor." House ordered, shooing them out before turning and seeking refuge in his office. Locking the doors he cranked up his ipod's speakers and began tossing his tennis ball against the wall. He needed time to think now that his cheer at tormenting nurses had worn off.

After about half an hour of tossing the ball against the wall House heard a loud banging at his door. Glancing over at the door he saw Cuddy glaring in through the window. Ignoring her House continued to throw the ball as he listened to Bohemian Rhapsody blare out the speakers.

House had barely tossed the ball half a dozen times after glancing at Cuddy when the ball was snatched out of mid air. "Turn it down or I will pull it out, and I won't care if I break it." Cuddy hollered into his ear.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh House turned down the speakers the slightest bit then turned to Cuddy pouting and holding his hand out for his stolen ball. Not satisfied by the volume level Cuddy pulled the power cord earning an annoyed glare from House. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I don't want to yell any louder then I have to at you."

House smirked, "Yes, we need to make sure we save your voice for good yelling?"

Rolling her eyes Cuddy began her lecture, "What do you think you were doing, dragging Cameron out of bed to do a diagnosis? I know she was fine when I walked by but you are a doctor, you know better."

"Why does everyone assume I snuck her out, she was the one that escaped!" House exclaimed getting annoyed.

"Because it is typical you, and how did you manage to make three nurses cry in the span of like eight minuets. It is only the beginning of the week."

House scoffed at her, "Oh come on, Cameron's nurse was stupid enough to question me and the other two ran over my toes. You don't run over the toes of a guy with a cane."

"How were they supposed to know you were getting off the elevator?" Cuddy demanded.

House just shrugged and swiped his tennis ball back from Cuddy's grasp and went back to throwing it against the wall.

Annoyed Cuddy took it away and snapped at House. "You are going to the clinic and you are going to go do your hours. You are also not going to make anymore nurses cry today. Now go!" She pointed to the door and stomped her foot.

After a good minuet long stare down House swept his gaze over Cuddy's immaculate black pant suit. "Do you have to get that dry-cleaned?" House asked her knowing it would piss her off.

House got his expected reaction. Cuddy got a peeved expression on her face and barked at House, "Clinic, right now!"

With that House got out of his chair and aloud Cuddy to march him out the door, but not before sneaking his mini TV inside his shirt. "Fine I'm leaving." He told her pretending to mope as he walked towards the elevator. He would go to the clinic, but she hadn't said anything about actually looking at patients.

As soon as he arrived at the clinic House checked for an empty exam room. After finding them all occupied he went to the only one that had a non female inhabitant. Entering, he quickly shut the door behind him and turned to the patient and snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

Looking shocked at the gruff questions the young man sputtered a bit before answering, "I…I think I have a cold."

"Open," House told him as he grabbed a tongue depressor and gestured to the man's mouth.

After quickly gazing in, House felt along the man throat. "You're spot on, you have a cold. Now your prescription is to sit here and watch the ball game for an hour before I give you something else." With that he turned on the miniature TV and sat up on the patient bed.

Looking slightly confused the man turned to House expecting him to be joking only to find him engulfed in the game. Shrugging he decided to follow along and watch the game.

An hour later after the game had ended House scribbled on a small slip of paper and handed it to the patient, "Here you go, this is for antibiotics, now I'll be on my way." He informed the young man blandly before limping out of the exam room and slamming the door behind him.

Signing out House quickly headed towards Wilson's office, he needed to get his mind away from its current thought patterns; Cameron. He could he acknowledge that he had been worried about her when she came in, but beyond that he refused to believe that any other thoughts existed. Although that didn't stop the lightheaded feeling he received every time he saw her and thought how lucky it was that she did not die. However he refused to believe that it had anything to do with him liking her, he was quiet determined that it was merely relief that Cameron was alive.

House was quiet relieved when he got to Wilson's office and found him there he would be the perfect distraction from unwanted thoughts. Banging on the door House caused Wilson to snap his head up. "I thought you were supposed to be in the clinic, unless, of course, Cuddy wasn't able to fine you?"

"I was in the Clinic," House grumbled, "but I escaped, I'm here to see if you want to go for drinks to night. Of course I don't really expect you to have anything better to do since you're divorced."

"I may be divorced but that doesn't mean I don't have anything better to do then go and get plastered with you." Wilson said trying to glare at House but doing a horrible job of it. Giving in to the grin pulling at his mouth Wilson smiled, "However you lucked out I have absolutely nothing better to do then go get drunk."

House smirked, "So I'll come get you after work." No more thoughts of Cameron, House thought as he walked back to his office.

------------------------------------------

Several hours later sat in large booth with numerous empty glasses surrounding them, and were both quiet intoxicated. Curious as to why House had wanted to go out Wilson decided to question him. "Why are we here?" Unfortunately the alcohol had made him very blunt.

"To drink, duh, I thought you were supposed to be smart." House slurred slightly.

"I know that, but why are we drinking?"

"So that I can forget Cameron," House informed him, but some how couldn't help but think he shouldn't have said that. Oh well it wasn't like Wilson would remember it in the morning anyway.

From across the table all Wilson could do was smirk he would have to remember this for tomorrow. That was the goal, remember that one thing.

A/N: Sorry this took so long my computer coped out on me and I had to retype almost the whole thing, sorry. Thank you, and please review!"


End file.
